1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an all solid secondary battery, and more particularly, to an all solid secondary battery using a nickel-containing transition metal oxide as a cathode active material.
2. Description of the Related Art
All solid secondary batteries using a solid electrolyte degrade over time. Thus there remains a need for an improved all solid battery.